<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Habits by Noctis_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404528">Bad Habits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_13/pseuds/Noctis_13'>Noctis_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost Boy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Depressed Hop (Pokemon), Gen, HOP DESERVES THE WORLD, Hop Swears (Pokemon), Hop is 15, Hop needs a hug, Hop-centric (Pokemon), Leon and Raihan are big bros to Hop, No beta we die like Hop's dreams, Other, Teenage Hop (Pokemon), Underage Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_13/pseuds/Noctis_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hop doesn't know what to feel anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost Boy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Habits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Hop doesn't remember when it started. </b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Perhaps, the young male always felt this way. This numbness thumping in the place where his heart should be was a normalized occurrence. A sensation he's grown too accustomed with. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was cold, drained, and defeated to the core. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Of course, he would fail. How could he not? He wasn't like Leon, he wasn't champion material. Since childhood, the purple-haired boy was always compared to his older brother. Everything he did would be for the betterment of his brother's image, every step he took, every breath he breathed, all of it was for Leon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Forever in his own sibling's shadow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Laying down on the dilapidated wood flooring of an abandoned farm outside of Postwick, the teen pulls out a lighter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He flips it and off in a methodical movement, letting the routine slowly calm his nerves. Hop didn't mean to come here today, but he just couldn't take the festivities taking place back at home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Leon, Gloria, Victor, Marnie, Bede, and all the Gym Leaders were celebrating the announcement of a new Galar Champion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There were games, food, bonfires, and streamers. It was an amazing party for everyone involved, except for Hop. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hop just wanted to be left alone. His thoughts kept running rampant inside his head as he tried to come to grips with his loss, with his disappointment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hop was a failure, but that's not anything new. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chuckling to himself in a self-decrepitating manner, the teen pulled out a rumpled pack of cigarettes. His one and only saving grace. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">If people could see him now, the so-called younger brother of the great Leon smoking in a piss poor building in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It's a good thing no one cared or looked after him then. It made it easier for the boy to smoke in secret. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lighting up the cancer stick, the amber-eyed teen took a puff of his joint. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The embers of the cigarette and the nicotine filled smoke warmed him right up from the chilly night air. It was hard not to find comfort in this habit of his. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It's been how long since he started doing this? Borderline two years or so?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It came as a surprise at first, how simple it was to get a pack of cigars even when underaged. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All it took for Hop to get some was a charming smile and a bit of extra cash. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Well, it's not like he was complaining. Smoking truly was a great way to destress. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Looking up at the stars, the teen crushes the remains of his cigarette with his shoe before lightning up another one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hop wanted to leave this place, abandon everyone, and just start anew. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He didn't want to be in the shadows forever, he wanted to be himself if only just for once. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Laying his cheek against his palm, the male wonders if running away would be possible for someone like him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tapping his fingers alongside his thighs, the fifteen-year-old makes a decision right then and there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Probably, the best decision he's made in his entire life.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TYSM FOR READING! Stay tuned for the rest of the series! Noctis out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>